


A Different Sort of Study Session

by orphan_account



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling behind in their classes at True Cross Academy, Rin and Shima are told to spend the weekend studying while Yukio takes the other Exwires on a training mission. However, Rin's hot, empty dormitory soon has the two boys distracted and they soon begin to study each other instead...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Sort of Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm new to writing smut fic so if you like it, comments and kudos are appreciated! Thanks!

Rin sighed as he walked back from the corner store, a box of popsicles sitting in the bag that swung in his hand, hopefully not melting. The sun was beating overhead, the air was miserably, unbearably hot and all Rin wanted to do was jump in a pool and do nothing all day. His demon tail twitched angrily beneath his black-and-gray striped tank top as he thought about what his day actually entailed. As Rin was falling behind in his classes again, Yukio had ordered him to stay put in his dorm the rest of the day and study, study, study.

Sharp teeth ground against one another inside Rin's mouth. The worst part of all this? Shima was failing his classes, too, and Yukio had ordered him to study alongside Rin today. They weren't even allowed to go the air-conditioned library and avoid one another, goof off, even. Nooooo. While Yukio got to take the other Exwires out on a training mission of some kind (at least he wasn't going to be out fighting and working in this heat, Rin thought with relief), Rin got to be cooped up all day in a hot little room with another guy there. Rin quite liked Shima, though he'd never admit it, and if studying wasn't involved would have had no problem with the pink-haired boy being in his dorm for the day, playing video games, laughing and joking and maybe looking at Shima's absurdly large collection of porn. Thing was, if they were being forced to study (and Yukio would check the next day to make sure Rin had been studying), then Rin would've rather been alone. He got easily distracted while studying and often needed to find other avenues to let out steam now and again-manga, napping, jerking off, etc. With Shima there, well, he couldn't do any of those things.

Rin sighed as he finally made his way back to True Cross Academy's campus and towards the old abandoned dorm he and Yukio shared. Oh well, at least no one else would be in the building to bug him and Shima while they worked their butts off to catch up in class. He just hoped Shima appreciated his going out in the heat to get the icy treats that hopefully weren't puddles at the bottom of the bag by now.

Up the stairs Rin went, wiping away sweaty blue-black bangs from his eyes, his tail unfurling from beneath his tank top and bobbing along behind him. Eventually, he made it to his floor and his room and walked right in. He nearly sputtered at what he saw.

"Shima! Put some clothes on!" The pink-haired boy had been wearing a pale green v-neck t-shirt and khaki shorts when Rin'd left to go buy the popsicles. Now the cheekily grinning boy was down to nothing but his tight red boxer briefs, sprawling all over Yukio's bed while he lazily flipped through some study book, his chest and limbs slightly slick with sweat. Rin blushed at the sight. When he'd thought about how he liked Shima earlier, he'd pushed away the layer of thought that knew he liked Shima more than a friend, something he did often as he was still slightly uncomfortable with admitting to himself that he was bisexual. Seeing Shima like this was not helping with that problem whatsoever.

"Hey, Rin!" Shima said, acting as if his near-nudity was normal. "Got the popsicles? Great, it's so hot in here, I could definitely use one." He got up and walked towards Rin, who tried his best to keep his gaze from falling on Shima's butt or bulge, though that meant his eyes tended to fall on his nicely toned arms or his narrow, naked chest and slender frame. "Sorry 'bout the stripping, by the way," Shima said, at least having the decency to blush. "You guys really need air conditioning in here, I don't know how you stand it."

"We manage," Rin grunted, plopping himself down on his own bed. "We've got a box fan in the closet if you want to pull it out. Meant to do that this morning."

Shima nodded and went into the closet, bending over to pick up the fan. Rin gulped at the sight of Shima's slightly swaying ass in tight red cotton-and-spandex and turned his attention away. "Sooo. Get anywhere on that next set of problems?"

"You kidding? It's so complicated that it makes more sense if you read it upside down." Shima plugged in the fan and sighed. "Here, hope you don't mind if I keep my clothes off for a while, Rin-kun. It'll be a while before I'm cooled off."

"Um, no, not at all. G-guess I'll join you, only fair. Besides, you're right about it being boiling in here." Rin shrugged off his tank top and kicked off his shoes and khaki shorts, leaving him clad only in low-rise black briefs with a sky blue waistband that were feeling a bit tighter than usual right then due to his increasingly horny cock. He bent over to grab a popsicle from the bag on the floor and avoided looking over at Shima. It was very, very hard not to get a boner right then and just as hard to control his bouncing tail.

Shima raised an eyebrow and wolf-whistled. "Look at that ass. Cool undies, Rin," he laughed, "didn't figure you for a stripper."

"Shut up, Shima. You started stripping first, if you recall." Rin was normally a boxers guy but with the heat being the way it was, the fabric of his boxers usually stuck uncomfortably to his legs. He was used to switching underwear types based on the weather, something that seemed to be strange to any other guy he knew except Yukio, who did the same. "Laugh all you want. I still look damn good in briefs."

Rin thought he heard Shima mutter "Yeah, you do," but when he looked, Shima was rather quickly devouring a light blue popsicle instead, leaning back into Yukio's bed and getting back to his studybook. Rin sighed, avoiding the rather erotic sight of Shima licking the popsicle, and picked up his studybook. If anyone were to walk in then, seeing two nearly-naked guys studying and eating popsicles and avoiding one another's blushing faces, well, Rin didn't know how they'd react but they'd probably be feeling something different than the fluster and frustration he was feeling.

After a short while, Shima threw down his studybook and sighed, stretching his arms out behind him in a way that Rin found quite appealing. "You know what? Fuck it. I can't concentrate on regular study subjects or stuff for the Cram School. This heat's making me miserable. I need something to take my mind off the heat." He stood up and headed to the door, a wicked grin on his face. "Hey, Rin. You guys do have this whole building to yourself, right?"

Rin frowned and sat up. "Yeah. What's your point?"

Shima's eyes gleamed with mischief. "Figured well, if nobody's about, one way to beat the heat and have some fun is to go streaking." He wriggled his eyebrows, his eyes moving down to the growing bulge in Rin's black briefs. "Want to join me?"

Rin's eyes widened. "S-Shima, we can't do that! Just 'cause no one's about doesn't mean anyone can't see us through the windows. And what if Yukio comes back early or Mephisto or another exorcist or student wanders in?!" The idea of running about naked with Shima was certainly appealing but Rin was too shy to think about doing that.

Shima ignored him, opened the door, and yanked down his red boxer briefs, revealing a short, scraggly bush of light brown pubic hair and a half-erect cock that could easily make seven inches at full erection, his balls jiggling slightly as he moved. Rin felt his ears go hot and his tail twitched. He bolted off the bed, ran over and tried to drag Shima's underwear back up his legs. Shima yelled and tried kicking at Rin, which wound up making the two boys fall to the floor and topple onto one another.

Rin breathed heavily, his heart pounded faster and faster as he realized he had a naked, near-erect Shima on top of him. Shima scrambled up onto his knees, gave Rin an evil grin, and then hooked his fingers around the blue waistband of Rin's briefs. Before Rin could say anything, Shima had yanked down Rin's underwear as well, letting loose his tufty blue-black pubic hair and erect seven-inch cock. Rin yelped as Shima tugged the briefs off his body and pulled his own underwear away from his feet before he headed to the door. "You'll have to chase me and catch me if you want these back!" Shima cried before sprinting out into the hall, whooping and laughing.

Rin growled his displeasure, jumped off the floor, and ran right out into the hall after the pink-haired Exwire, tail flapping behind him, one hand trying its best to cover his rather rampant cock. It was a few minutes before he realized he could've just grabbed another pair of briefs and yanked his shorts back on before chasing Shima to avoid being caught naked in the open. You dumbass, Rin chided himself. Still, this was far more fun, doing something forbidden like this. He didn't see anyone in the courtyard through the windows, so he supposed he was safe for now. He'd lost sight of Shima, though, who'd run down one corridor and out of sight.

Rin searched all the other abandoned dorm rooms, the kitchen/dining hall where he and Yukio ate, the storage closets. Nothing. Finally, Rin turned down one hallway and heard some moaning come from a dorm room at the end of the hall. Rin tiptoed quietly over, looked on in and gasped.

Shima was laying down on one of the old beds, his eyes closed, squeezing and rubbing his hardened cock, panting and muttering Rin's name as he rubbed the bunched-up briefs all over his balls and dick. Rin's cock, which had calmed down somewhat during the run, hardened all over again. Shima opened his eyes, saw Rin was standing there while clearly horny and grinned. "Caught me, have you?"

"Y-yeah, I have." Rin licked his lips. "You-you want me to help you with that?"

"If we head back to your room, sure," Shima said in between pants and masturbatory thrusts. "You've got some lotion there, right? And your beds are comfier, too. I just couldn't help myself when I stopped here, had to take a moment..."

They soon raced back to Rin's room, giggling and gasping as they looked over one another's naked bodies. Eventually, they made it back and Shima was practically on top of Rin the moment they made it in, the box fan's cooling waves running over their sweaty bodies, the bunched-up underwear tossed aside. Rin whimpered slightly as Shima sucked at his neck, his collarbones, his chest. Shima licked and sucked at a hardened nipple and Rin felt ready to come right then and there.

"Here, let me help you with that." Shima grabbed Rin's cock and stroked it up and down, eventually moving his mouth down Rin's rather buff abs and settling his mouth over Rin's rock-hard dick. Shima's mouth was wet and willing and Rin couldn't help but thrust and buck as hard as possible into the back of Shima's throat. That delightful darting tongue soon moved down from Rin's cock and towards his asshole, which Rin found surprising.

"You're...you're going to rim me?" he asked, almost incredulous. He'd seen it in porn, of course, but he didn't expect anyone did that in real life. Shima merely waggled his eyebrows and began moving his tongue and mouth in between Rin's tight, firm little buttcheeks. Rin arched his back and wagged his tail about as Shima moved in and out. The pink-haired boy did get up for a minute, which made Rin pause and frown, until he saw that he'd merely wandered over to the other side of the room to grab a bottle of Yukio's hand lotion. Rin resumed groaning and moaning as lotion-slick fingers made their way into his ass, probing and stretching and massaging in an alien yet altogether good-feeling way.

"Shima, I can't hold on much longer. Fuck me now, please, oh god..."

"All right already, Rin. Trust me, I want to fuck you as much as you want it." Shima got off his knees, rubbed lotion on his throbbing cock and began the shifting maneuvers of entering Rin's asshole. After a minute or so of false starts, Rin felt his tight anus stretch and expand even further to take Shima in. Rin moved his legs about until they rested on Shima's shoulders and cried out as Shima started thrusting faster and faster. Shima grabbed Rin's erect cock as well and stroked it in time to his thrusting rhythm, which drove Rin nearly insane. They were supposed to be studying for their classes and instead were getting a good lesson in anatomy and sexuality, Rin thought, nearly laughing but moaning instead as Shima made a particularly deep thrust.

"I-I'm going come!" Rin shouted as Shima rubbed his cockhead one time too many. He began squirting and dribbling semen everywhere, amazed at how much he had ready to explode out of him.

"Same here, Rin. Urgh. You, you want me to, ah, pull out..."

"No, you, you can stay-" Shima came before Rin could finish, startling him with the sensation of sticky, warm liquid filling his ass around the fleshy protrusion that was already there. Shima leaned over Rin, panting, remaining inside Rin's ass for several minutes longer. Eventually, he pulled out and Rin let out a little sigh. He'd expected that if he'd ever had sex like this with another guy, it'd be under vastly different circumstances and after he'd graduated from True Cross and the Exorcist training program. He'd expected it might have been a bit painful and awkward. His first time with another guy had turned out wildly different than he'd expected and much, much more fun, to boot.

Shima lay next to Rin, smiling, and stroked at Rin's blue-black hair, hand running down to stroke at Rin's chest and abs. Another hand lazily ran over Rin's spent cock, which twitched slightly at the touch. "Well, that was certainly one way to beat the heat."

Rin chuckled. "Yeah, it was. We, we should probably clean up and get back to studying so Yukio doesn't kill us."

Shima sat up, propping himself on one elbow, looking up and down Rin's recumbent, naked body. "So what should we study next, then? I'll admit, I'm not sure I've fully mastered the subject we're looking at right now." His smile was as full of hunger for Rin as it was a few minutes ago.

Rin returned the hungry, wicked smile. "Guess we'll have to have a second set of reviews, then." He pulled Shima down and gave him a proper kiss, something he'd wanted to do before but had been forgotten in the heat of horniness. "Only this time, maybe I should be asking the questions, eh?"

Shima grinned back. This was a very different study session than they'd been expecting but neither of them would have wanted it to end any differently than it had.

*****


End file.
